User blog:Samurai234/The Joker vs Michael Corlenore
The Joker: Gotham City's clown price of crime. Michael Corlenore: The head Don of the Corleone Family. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! battle In a abandoned hotel, The Joker is telling his thugs a plan; they will plant M67 grenades over different parts of Gotham City, then blow them up. They store the grenades in a duffle bag, and prepare to leave. Meanwhile, a car containing Michael Corleonre, Sonny Corleonre, Fredo Corleonre, Peter Clemenza, and Salvatore Tessio pulls up next to the hotel. The five then exit the car and enter the hotel. As the five Corleonre Family members enter the lobby, they hear a "ding" noise. They turn and see The Joker and his thugs exiting from a elevator. The two teams run into each other and wait for each other to make a move. Fredo pulls out a molotov cocktail while Michael lights it. One of the Joker's thugs quickly spots it, though, and yells, "Boss! Their lighting a bomb!". He then quickly pulls out a Glock pistol and shoots The molotov, injuring Fredo. Quickly, The Joker pulls out a Smith and Wesson M76 and kills Fredo. 　 Joker: I I I I I Corleonre: I I I I 　 Enraged at his brother's death, Michael grabs a tommy gun and kills the thug with the glock. 　 Joker: I I I I Corleonre: I I I I 　 The two teams fire at each other, each trying to get an edge. During the fire fight, Peter loads his Lupara shotgun and takes out another Joker goon. 　 Joker: I I I Corleonre: I I I I 　 Realizing they are outnumbered now, The Joker and his remaining henchman retreat deeper into the hotel, with the remaining Corleonre Family members trying to catch up to them. As they approach a hallway, one of The Joker's men armed with a M1 Garad fires the rifle and wounds Peter. Salvatore tries to shoot the thug with his Browning Automatic Rifle, but misses. He, Michael, and Sonny follow the two remaining joker thugs, while Peter struggles to follow. Suddenly he hears someone behind him say,"Excuse me, kind sir, but do you know what time it is?". He turns and sees The Joker, Remington 870 in hand. The Joker says "Time to Die!", then shoots Peter at point blank range with the shotgun. 　 Joker: I I I Corleonre: I I I 　 Meanwhile, In the hotel's dining room, The two remaining Joker Goons come face to with Sonny and Salvatore and a fire fight ensures. During the confusion, Salvatore takes cover behind a table while Sonny takes out one of the goons with his Browning Rifle. 　 Joker: I I Corleonre: I I I 　 The other Goon (who has the duffle bag) retreats to the basement, with Sonny in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, The Joker enter the dining room and grabs one of his dead henchmen's M1 Garad and takes out Salvatore, who popped out of the table to check if the coast was clear. The Joker shakes him and says "Hey! Are you awake?". 　 Joker: I I Corleonre: I I 　 Meanwhile, in the basement, The last goon sets the duffle bag on the floor and fires his M1 Garad at Sonny. Sonny fires back, though, and wounds him with his browning auto rifle. He goes down the stairs and picks up the duffle bag, thinking there might be money in there, unaware that the goon is still alive and is pulling out a dentinator. Realizing he has no choice, He pushes the button on the remote, blowing up the the grenades in the duffle bag, and taking out both himself and Sonny. 　 Joker: I Corleonre: I 　 The explosion alerts michael who quickly rushes toward the dining room. He sees his dead brother and briefly mourns him, when suddenly, a bullets flys and hits a lamp. he looks and sees The Joker, Glock in hand. Michael angrily pulls out his M1911 and fires back, missing. Suddenly, The Joker aims carefully and hits the gun, knocking it out of Michael's hand. Realizing he's been beat, Michael raises his hands defeat. The Joker laughs and pulls the trigger, but finds that he's out of bullets. He quickly runs away while Michael pulls out an ice pick and follows him. The Joker pulls out his knife and slashes Michael across his cheek, leaving a scar. Michael counters, though, and stabs The Joker in his arm with the ice pick. He then punchs The Joker in the face, disarming the joker of his knife. He points the ice pick to The Joker's throat. He says, "You kill my family, I'll Kill you. Any last words?" The Joker laughs and says, "Yeah. Why so serious?". He then kicks Michael in the stomach and quickly picks up his knife and says, "let's put a smile on that face." He then scars Micheal's mouth in the shape of a smile. He then stabs michael in the chest with knife, killing him. 　 Joker: I Corleonre: 0 　 He cleans the blood off the knife and laughs, disappointed that his plan failed, but pleased at his victory. Winner: The Joker Even though Michael and his family members were a lot tougher than the Joker's goons, the Joker's wit and well as slightly more advanced weaponary helped the clown prince of crime defeat the son of the Godfather. Category:Blog posts